3 Weeks Later
by CaptainKibblestein
Summary: Takes place 3 Weeks after a major change to the facility and will reveal some very deep secrets
1. Chapter 1

It had already been a rough week for everyone at Aperture Science Industries ever since the administrator of the facility GLaDoS, had installed a machine that switches any AI in the facility's body with the exterior of a human being. Of Course, GLaDoS didn't want to do this in the first place due to her hectic past involving a certain mute lunatic whom she'd rather not discuss about, but after almost a whole months worth of thinking and piecing together the pros and cons of the situation and finally gave in, however the day the machine was built two all too familiar faces returned to the facility in the form of fireballs and the two were accepted back to the facility…..unwillingly of course

(3 Weeks Later)

Wheatley walked down the halls of the still being repaired facility with a mop in one hand and a broom in the other

"_Reduced from tending to the filthy humans to __**being**__the filthy human" _Wheatley thinks as he entered the showers which had just been installed as GLaDoS began to realize it wasn't like the normal circumstances they were accustomed to.

With a sigh Wheatley walked behind a tiled wall and began to mop the floor slowly, occasionally going back to the bucket for refills

"What a load of rubbish, I tried to bury the hatchet with her and what did she have in store for little Wheatley? Mopping and cleaning, she even gave my old job to Rick, I have sunk that low haven't I?" he mumbles to himself

He drops the mop and leans against the wall

"I couldn't even apologize to the girl either" he says "Ill bet she's dead, no telling what those insane aliens are doing up there" he says thinking about a certain war going on above their heads

He continues to mop until he heard the sound of the door opening and footsteps entering the room causing him to sigh to himself and continue mopping as the person stripped and stepped into the shower close to the wall he was behind

"_At least the ear-sore was locked up for all eternity" _He remembers the Space Core being locked away and possibly incinerated

He heard light humming and brushed it off as a female turret and continued to mop

"_I still wonder about her though, did she survive? Would she forgive me?" _He thinks as the humming increased and he began to get a cold feeling about her

"_But she used me and sent me to outer bloody space!" _He screamed in his mind as the humming grew louder "Why don't you just she-" he was about to scream at the person and noticed something familiar about the tune he/she was humming.

He thought for a moment while re-adjusting his glasses until it finally hit him _"I-isn't that the song she-Oh my God" _his blue eyes widened as he slowly peeked around the corner and his suspicions were confirmed as he saw the light gray skinned woman he knew as GLaDoS, bathing in the shower stark naked and unknown of his presence "_This will either be really good or really bad" He thought as he jumped back around the corner._


	2. Chapter 2: Manipulation

Wheatley's heart began to race as he stood around the corner still shocked at what was behind it. "What the blue bloody hell is she doing here?" he asks himself trying to think of a way out .

After a while of thinking he came up with nothing "I cant get out of this, maybe ill just wait, _but what about her? This is a one time opportunity" _A small voice spoke in his head "Wait, no, no" he says shaking the thought away "I cant like her, she is a tyrant, a very mean, selfish, attractive…" He once again shook off the offending thought and bonked his skull a few times "Let me think.." he says trying to clear his mind

(Shift to Glados's focus to minutes earlier)

The gray haired android sighed as she walked down the halls of her facility she had owned "_The co-op bots have been doing exceedingly well with their new bodies, however this "human love" aspect is beginning to get on my circuits, that and I still don't enjoy the humans either" _she thinks as she enters the showers and throws off her white jumpsuit with the Aperture logo printed on the back "_Atleast I can collect my thoughts without a turret or some other eye-sore bothering me" _she thinks as she steps into the small shower and began to hum the song she sang after the "Mute Lunatic" had left

A small beeping occurred in the corner of her eyes stating that there was another source of movement in the room "_Who is it?" _she wonders while accessing the radar and getting quite a surprise at seeing Wheatley behind the wall close to her "_That little perv!" _she thinks while clenching her teeth "I-" she was about to turn around and catch him immediately but instead got a devious idea "_Why catch him when I can toy with him in the process?" _she thinks as she flashes a large smirk to herself

(Back to Wheatley)

Wheatley still couldn't get his thoughts together due to the woman standing right behind the corner which may lead to his untimely demise if a wrong move is made

"_What am I supposed to do, I know! Maybe I can just fool her into thinking it's a dream" _He flips through options in his head until a small moaning is heard followed by a unintelligible name.

Wheatley peeks around the corner to find his "visitor" was rubbing a hand against her nether regions and moaning unintelligible words "_The Queen of Aperture, fondling herself, she has hit rock bottom hasn't she?" _he chuckles in his head until he begins to recognize the name she was moaning as his eyes dilated again, it was his name

(Glados)

It had been a long time since she felt the euphoria spells from testing in the facility and it felt almost unreal for her to be experiencing it again, she wouldn't have done it in the first place since she isn't some kind of addict, she wasn't even programmed for that "Nonsense" as she called it

"_Hopefully this will somewhat bring him out" _She thinks between grunts and moans

(Wheatley)

"_W-what is she doing?" _he thinks to himself

"_She really wants me?" _he asks himself

"_This has to be a trick!" He tells himself but doesn't listen and walks towards her_


	3. Chapter 3 Mistakes

GLaDOS smiles as she sees him walk up and stop in front of her and hearing him swallow before lightly smiling at her. GLaDOS returns a more sinister smile and grabbed Wheatley into a headlock "I know exactly why you are here" GLaDOS says in a cold lifeless voice while looking down at the frightened core. "I-I wasn't up to anything, I promise" Wheatley stutters in fear. "You need to be punished" GLaDOS says once again in the same tone "Luckily, I know a way I could use" she says. "L-letting me go and forgetting all about this?" he asks while flashing a weak smile. GLaDOS doesn't respond at this question and begins licking his shoulder up to his neck. "Gahh….W-what are you doing?" he asks her, struggling slightly to break from her grasp as she moves up to the back of his neck, causing him to shudder at this

A voice cleared its throat at this moment and GLaDOS looked up to see a black core with a bath towel in its hand "Umbre, get out" she says giving him a death glare, causing him to back away out of the door and leaving. Wheatley gulps as she continues to kiss his neck moving around his head and eventually to his face

"Look GlaDOS I-I don't want this" Wheatley says causing her to sigh and look up to look at him "I never gave you a choice…Moron" she says causing Wheatley to clench his fist together "I, am not a moron!" he says elbowing her in the stomach. GLaDOS grunts slightly and Wheatley's eyes dilate when he realizes what he has done….


End file.
